far_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Resmi Val'Rance
A founding member of her generation's Star-Cleavers , Resmi is a Cleric and Paladin devoted to the dragon god Apsu. Description Though relatively short for a human, Resmi's upright stance gives her a proud bearing. Her auburn hair is cropped practically short, and she is most often seen in her custom-made scale-mail and the cape she made herself from the wings of a wyvern. She most often fights with her father's quarterstaff, which serves as a holy symbol of Apsu as well as being enchanted to catch fire in battle, though she has also been known to use a holy longbow and various spells at long range, and carries with her a ceremonial sword found in the bedroom of the Blood Queen at Starhold. Personality Originally spectacularly shy and polite due to her sheltered upbringing, Resmi was known only to speak out to uphold moral values, and even then would speak with some trepidation. As her experiences with the Star Cleavers led her to become more confident, she became progressively more amiable to her allies and more openly hostile to enemies. Following her callous period in reaction to the death of Mayvyll, Resmi has grown to be quite an assertive figure, almost matronly in her mannerisms. Though she no longer is as reluctant to fight as when she began her adventure, Resmi still often offers those at odds with the Star Cleavers a chance at surrender, sometimes repeatedly and usually before the fight even begins. Another product of her more seasoned state would be her increasing proclivity for sarcasm and dry humour, something which would have been practically unthinkable for her at the start of her journey. Despite her apparent maturity and authority, though, it should not be forgotten that Resmi is by every measure a teenage girl. She is beholden to her emotions, and though she excels at diplomacy she still has comparatively little social experience and is romantically inept. History Born a ratkin, her clan were wiped out in a purge just months after her birth. Her dying mother was able to carry her to a nearby village and entrust her to the care of the local pastor. While he cared deeply for his adopted daughter, Father Val'Rance knew she would not be accepted by the village, and kept her cloistered and veiled. The only true friendship the young Resmi developed was with Emily, a local girl with whom she eventually decided to entrust the secret of her race. The ensuing panic and angry mob drove Father Val'Rance to urge Resmi to run away as far as she could, giving her whatever supplies she could carry, including his own staff. Disheartened but not defeated by Emily's and the townsfolk's distress, Resmi saw her journey as an opportunity to do good, and quickly found herself among the 8116 Star-Cleavers. Among her new peers she found companionship that had so far been entirely alien to her, and grew steadily more confident from their company. While the betrayal of Flynn Ryker at the Tower of Nethys came as a shock to her system, compounded by the following death of Mayvyll Flannigan, the resultant streak of a more short-tempered and violent nature could also be attributed to her carrying the entity known as Jack Catcher. By the time of her death and reincarnation as a human, Resmi showed signs of having become more balanced and healthy, even mature for her age, blossoming fully into the role of the team's diplomat and moral core while becoming more partial to joking. Relationships Having been starved of friendship during her childhood, Resmi's bonds to her fellow Star Cleavers - particularly the remaining founding members - are extremely close. Her treatment of Eptol , Iago , and Malachi is practically sisterly, though she has repeatedly come into ideological conflict with Iago. After Galatea 's seperation from the group, Resmi showed extreme reluctance to accept her, but grown more open to her presence after she expressed the desire for redemption. As the diplomat of the group (and quite often the one apologising for their eccentricities) Resmi tends to be on amiable terms with those the Star Cleavers encounter without killing. Trivia *Resmi's homosexuality was not a trait the character was conceived with. *It is entirely incidental that her name is homophonic with "res me", meaning "resurrect me". This is humourous both because Resmi is the team's cleric, and thus the one most likely to perform resurrections, and because Resmi herself died and had to be returned to life. The name was chosen simply because it sounded right. Quotes "Before I knew what was happening, half the town was bearing down on our church. Father told me to run, gave me his staff and what provisions he could gather. Tried to hold them outside to buy me time." "We are very, very good at killing things." "I'm kind of bored of killing things. We do it an awful lot. We never just go dancing any more." Category:Characters Category:Star-Cleavers